Go! Royal Princess Precure
Go! Royal Princess Pretty Cure (Go！ロイヤルプリンセスプリキュア Go! Roiyaru Purinsesu Purikyua?) is a Precure Fan Series created by Cure Momo and not associated with the official Precure Lineup. The story is a sequel to Go! Princess Pretty Cure. The series' main motifs are princesses, hope, and dreams. Synopsis "Strong, kind, and beautiful. Princess Pretty Cure!" A long time ago a little girl name Yuri meets a mysterious girl. Yuri and the girl play together in the gardens outside of the school until the mysterious girl says she has to go home. She gives Yuri a strange key and leaves her, telling her that she will come back. Yuri Hanayome is a 15 year old girl with the dream to fall in love become a beautiful bride. One day, she encountered two fairy creatures from the Hope Kingdom: Pafu and Aroma, who were followed by strange monsters. The fairies told her that they were created by a witch who turns dreams into despair and locks them away in the Gate of Despair. With no choice, the fairies gave Yuri a Princess Perfume, with her becoming Cure Flora, a Pretty Cure to oppose the dark witch. Now being joined by Reina Utau (Cure Mermaid) and Mai Yamahata (Cure Twinkle), they form the Royal Princess Pretty Cure team in order to collect the Dress-Up Keys to open the Gate of Dreams and protect people's dreams from despair. Characters Pretty Cure * Yuri Hanayome (春野はるか Hanayome Yuri) / Cure Flora (キュアフローラ Kyua Furōra) - Yuri is the protagonist who is 15 years old at the start of the series. . After meeting Pafu and Aroma, Yuri becomes Cure Flora, the Princess of Flowers whose theme color is pink. * Kaido Minami (海藤みなみ Kaidō Minami?) / Cure Mermaid (キュアマーメイド Kyua Māmeido) - Referred to as the 'Academy's Princess', Minami is a 14-year-old sophomore at Noble Academy as well as the student council president. Although she's slightly stern and strict on the front, she has a strong sense of responsibility, cares for others like a gentle sister, but can sometimes feel lonely on the inside. Her dream is to become a respectable person that can be useful to others. After meeting Pafu and Aroma, Minami became Cure Mermaid, the Princess of the Sea whose theme colour is blue. * Amanogawa Kirara (天ノ川きらら Amanogawa Kirara?) / Cure Twinkle (キュアトゥインクル Kyua Tuinkuru) - Kirara is a 13 year old girl who is also in her first year at Noble Academy. She is a popular model and is a 'my pace' kind of girl who is very fashionable. She's very busy, going in and out of fashion shows almost daily. Her dream is to become a top model like her mother. She feels that you should have the strength to push straight ahead towards your dreams. After meeting Pafu and Aroma, Kirara became Cure Twinkle, the Princess of Stars whose theme colour is yellow. * Akagi Towa (紅城トワ Akagi Towa?) / Cure Scarlet (キュアスカーレット Kyua Sukāretto) - Towa is a 13 year old girl who is the young princess from Hope Kingdom and the younger sister of Prince Kanata. One day, when she was little, she was tricked by Dyspear into thinking she will help make her dream of becoming a Grand Princess come true. Soon after, she was brainwashed and became Twilight and was thought to be Dyspear's daughter until a few years later. In episode 21, thanks to the Cures and Kanata, she was freed from Dyspear's influence before the dark Dress Up Keys she possessed consumed her. In episode 22, her keys and Princess Perfume were purified, allowing her to transform into Cure Scarlet, the Princess of Flames whose theme color is red. * A''' () / '''Cure Zephyr (キュアスカーレット Kyua '') * '''A' () / Cure Prism (キュアスカーレット Kyua '') * '''A' () / Cure Noir (キュアスカーレット ''Kyua '') Category:Fan Series Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure related series Category:Sequels to Canon Series